Second Chance
by JediKnight59
Summary: With all of the Jedi gone Obi-Wan Kenobi is now living a hermit's life on Tatooine. But, when the Force brings him a young Padawan learner, can he put his fears aside an train a new Jedi? Or will the scars from Anakin Skywalker show? Can he over come it?
1. Default Chapter

_All of the Jedi have died. There are two who are believed to still be alive, Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi . It has been five years since Obi-Wan's apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, has turned to the Dark Side. Obi-Wan has found suffrage on Tatooine , a promise he has made to Padmé Amidala. He must watch over the son of Anakin to make sure he does not follow in his father's footsteps. Any son of Skywalker will be strong in the Force, and his son will be needed to bring to evil Sith Lord down. But, can Obi-Wan teach again? A mysterious third survivor emerges and seeks guidance. Will Obi-Wan be able to put his fears aside and teach this young Padawan? _

The sun began to rise in Tatooine. It would be another hot day for sure. Obi-Wan Kenobi sat beside a window in his small hut on the outskirts of the nearest town, beyond the Dune Sea. He watched the sun rise, he hadn't found much sleep lately. He hadn't found much peace either. Dreams haunted him at night, and visions during the day. Dreams and visions of his old apprentice, the one now known as Darth Vader, but Obi-Wan will always remember as Anakin Skywalker. He met Anakin right on this very planet, Tatooine, when he was just a boy, a slave. Fate had brought him on his journey, Fate brought him to the Jedi Council, and Fate led him down a dark path.

Obi-Wan was sent to Tatooine as a final favor for Padmé Amidala. He was to watch the son of Skywalker, to see him down the path of the light, not to follow his father. His father had no idea where his son was kept, but Obi-Wan knew Anakin, he would sought out for him, get him to join his side. That could not happen.

The life of a hermit was hard for him to grasp. He had been a Jedi Master, he fought in wars, he helped people. But now, he had to hide in fear of his life, help from a distance, not see any war, or do anything about Vader's antics. He felt completely helpless, but to show his true face and name would be a death sentence.

The Code of the Jedi is now legend. People have begun to lose faith in the return of their saviors, and the beliefs and life styles of the Jedi have been forgotten. Obi-Wan would now be going against the Code, his heart was full of anger and revenge. He felt betrayal and vengeance, above all else, he had felt _something_. A Jedi is not aloud to feel, not anger, not hate, all of that leads to the Dark Side, the path his former apprentice has taken. And, to Obi-Wan, falling to the Dark Side was worse than any death. But these feelings were inside him, flowing through his veins. They kept him up and night, and as much as he tried to control them, they still surfaced, and Obi-Wan liked them, he felt more alive.

Obi-Wan stumbled out of his hut as the sun began to rise higher. A speeder was to his left. He used it every now and again to go into town, get whatever it was he needed, and would go back. He would speed past the house where Anakin's son, Luke, was staying. He would never be welcomed into it, but he never doubted once that this boy would be brought to him, and told the real truth of his past, and what he must do with his future. He had felt a huge responsibility for the separation of these twins, and why the son of Skywalker would have to be kept in hiding, while Obi-Wan watched from a distance until he was ready. He sensed the Force in Luke, he felt it to be strong. He knew that this would bring another balance to the Force, he was the only one who could take down the Dark Lord and restore order and peace in the galaxy. This would be the man to bring back the Jedi Order.

In his heart, Obi-Wan believed this to be true, but even his heart told him that order and peace would not come so quickly. He had hoped that in his lifetime he would be able to see the Council restored, but he was not so hopeful. With his limited access to the boy, he would have to wait until the child was much older, old enough to walk through Tatooine alone, and by that time, he'd be nearing sixty. Much to old for a man to wander through space and fight off Dark Lords. That battle would be beyond him at that point, he would only be able to offer support, a role he wasn't sure he want to take an this point. He wanted full action in the destruction of Vader, he wanted Vader to suffer as he had been.

Obi-Wan put his hands on his hips and looked down into the nearest town. He still held his lightsaber close. The metal hilt was still cold from being inside and felt good against his warm hand. He never thought, for one second, about retiring his weapon. All that he had known and felt was in that weapon. He had built it with his own two hands, his sweat was in that weapon. What once was the Jedi Council was in that weapon, and to destroy it, or place it on some shelf to collect dust was simply out of the question. Many Jedi had just died defending in all that they had believed, to throw his weapon aside would be disrespectful to all the Jedi who had fallen.

In recent days, Obi-Wan had felt a strong presence of the Force, and it had not come from where Anakin's son had been. Something else had come to Tatooine. Cloaked, he would travel into near by towns in search of this strange feeling. But, where ever it was coming from, it was able to mask itself well. He had been unable to find the source, and the more he felt it and was unable to locate it, the more he grew impatient, and scared. What if Anakin had come back? What if he knew his son was here all along? Impossible, the Force blinded Anakin as much as it did help him. Such information was known to very few people, trusted people. Anakin could never know.

This morning, Obi-Wan felt this presence at it's strongest. He had one hand on his lightsaber, expecting the worst. He slowly and quietly unhooked it from it's case and brought it in front of him. Whatever it was, it was close, very close. He even began to control his breathing. Slow, deep breathes every few minutes.

In one swift movement, he turned around and clicked on his lightsaber. The weapon made a soft humming noise and a soft blue light laminated from it. Before him was not Anakin, not any evil he had ever seen, but a girl, a young girl. She was in Jedi robes, her pants and shirt were tan and her robe was dark brown, the hood was over her head. Pieces of her black hair swayed with the light wind under the hood, and he could see bright green eyes peeking out. But another Jedi? Impossible.

Obi-Wan dropped his lightsaber and his side and then turned it off. The girl said nothing, but stood before him. He found no words to describe how he was feeling, another Jedi was still left. Part of him still felt a bit of warning, someone else had survived, and he had not known. Was she a spy for Vader, or was she a real Jedi?


	2. Chapter 2

The mystery woman took her hood down, Obi-Wan noticed a Padawan braid. On it were two yellow bands and two red bands. One yellow and the top of her braid and one red at the very bottom, a yellow and red band sat in between. Her black hair was cut short, up to her chin and her braid was down to her shoulder, this was a traditional way women Padawans would keep their hair. Not every woman Padawan would do this though. All Obi-Wan could see was her facial features, the rest was hidden behind her tunic. Her green eyes were striking, bright, they jumped out at him. He looked deep into her eyes and felt a sudden sadness and emptiness. She had been through so much. She was not a Jedi at all, but just a Padawan learner, she belonged to someone. Did someone else survive? Or did she manage to escape? The feeling Obi-Wan felt when he saw the girl in front of him were not that of the Dark Side.

The young Padawan looked at Obi-Wan Kenobi just as he was looking at her. She saw a man who was once on the Jedi Council a man so very powerful, and here he was now, alone, in a hut on Tatooine. She saw a man who had let himself go a bit, longer, uncontrolled hair about as long as many Jedi Knights would keep theirs, just above the shoulder, except his was much more wild. The once tight and trim beard he was known for was not so tight and trim. It looked at it had been days since he had trimmed it. His skin looked dry, mostly from the sand and the high Tatooine suns. He sill wore his tradition Jedi clothes and she could see he still bore his lightsaber. Despite his appearance, he still seemed to be a prideful Jedi Master.

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan finally asked. "And how did you find me?"

"My name is Allura Depak," the girl answered. "I was told you'd be here. I have searched the whole planet looking for you."

"Why do you need me? Who sent you here?"

"I am a Padawan, my Master died in the Clone Wars, I was told you could help me," she answered.

"Help you? How can I help you?"

"I was told you could train me, continue my training with the Force, you would be the one would help me find my path."

"Train you? I cannot help you, you must have been mislead," Obi-Wan told her. "There is nothing I can do for you. The Council is destroyed, all of the Jedi have been destroyed, the fact that you have survived without my knowledge is questioning. Training you would do nothing, there is no Council to report to, no one to tell you you've made it to the Knight level. I would train you for nothing, the Jedi have all been destroyed."

"But, I was told-"

"You have been misinformed!" Obi-Wan said a bit rashly. "I'm sorry, I just can't help you. Even if there were Jedi left, I still wouldn't be able to help you." Obi-Wan went to turn and go back inside.

"Is it because of Anakin?" Allura asked him. "Because he turned to the Dark Side, because he's now Lord Vader, and because he had killed all of the Jedi?"

Obi-Wan stopped walking. His eyes narrowed. She had to bring all of that up, he thought. Obi-Wan slowly turned.

"Yes, what Anakin has done is a terrible thing," he replied.

"It's not your fault," Allura told him. "It's not. He was seduced, told what he wanted to hear. You, you were one of the best Jedi who sat on the Council, what happened wasn't your fault."

"Well, that is easier to say, isn't it?" Obi-Wan replied. "But, we all know who's apprentice he was, don't we. Blame can only be put onto the one who had trained him, and that was me. And, what do you know of this anyway?"

"Everyone does, my Master told me how he was beginning to fear Anakin's attitudes, his thoughts, he told me before he died. He was very wise, very strong. I only wish I could have saved him."

"I am sorry about your Master, but I cannot be your new Master, I can't help you. Whoever told you was wrong."

"I am sorry, Master Kenobi, but whoever told me isn't wrong, there is no way," she said.

"I am telling you he is, I bet I am far wiser and better knowledgeable than whoever told you in some space port or cantina."

"I didn't hear that from anyone in a space port or cantina, but Master Kenobi, I hate to say it, but you aren't wiser than who told me, no one is."

"Really? Then who is your wise source?" Obi-Wan asked. He was becoming agitated.

"Master Yoda, sir," she answered.

Obi-Wan grew silent. Master Yoda? Well, she was right, he wasn't wiser than he.

"You have talked with Master Yoda?" he asked her.

"Yes, Master Kenobi, I have. The plan was, after the battle, go to Dagobah, find Master Yoda, reform there. No one else made it back. I ran, fled there. I searched for days for Master Yoda, and when I found him, he told me to go to Tatooine, find Master Kenobi, he could help me. He told me you could help me."

"Why would he say that? Why couldn't he train you?"

"Master Yoda is in no state of mind to be training anyone. After what happened, he sort of lost it. It's very sad. He is still wise and still smart, one with the Force, but, I don't know how to explain it. He said you could, you could help me, and I, I could help you."

"Help me?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, Master Kenobi, help you. When I was a Youngling, I was told my purpose in life was to help people, do good, and not just as any normal Jedi would. Everything that I would do would be for good, I had this special connection with the Force that way. Master Yoda told me this, told me I was going to be a great diplomat, be able to help and bring good where ever I went. He said even my death would be for good. I was five when he told me this, my Master told me this as a Padawan at ten, and at twenty now it is still hard to grasp at, but perhaps I am here because our paths cross here, I am to help you as you are to me."

"I don't need help," Obi-Wan answered.

"I think you do, and I know I do. I can't do this on my own."

"How would you know? You're knowledge of me comes from stories, stories you've heard. You don't know the truth." Obi-Wan became emotional. The more he tried to fight it, the more emotional he got. "If you could walk down the path I have, even for one day, you would not survive. I don't need anyone's help, not anymore!"

Allura walked closer to him and place her hand on his shoulder. In his emotional state, Obi-Wan grabbed her by the neck and threw her down, leaving only a few inches between her head and the sandy ground. Allura grasped and pulled at Obi-Wan's hands, wondering, in fear, why he was doing this. She looked up into his eyes, they were filling with tears. She stopped fighting him and began to stare into his eyes. A tear fell from them and landed on her cheek. Then, as quickly as it had begun, Obi-Wan let go, and Allura slammed into the sand.

"I, I am so sorry," Obi-Wan said. "I have let my emotions get the best of me. Keeping them bottled inside is worse than not having them. For so long I have been told, feel nothing, hate, pain, it all leads to the Dark Side, and here, I have held them in and have done something worse."

He turned his back on the young Padawan before she could see him cry. Allura looked at the back of the Jedi Master and saw his shoulders shudder. She stood up and walked to him. She didn't fear to touch him again, she knew what her purpose was, Master Yoda had told her, her Master had told her.

"I can help you just as you can help me," she repeated.

Obi-Wan quickly snapped out of his emotions, a Jedi trait of course.

"I told you, I don't need help, and I cannot help you. I cannot train you, I am sorry you have come all this way."

"Fine, then I will stay out here, right here, until you do."

Allura turned her back on Obi-Wan and stood firmly in the sand. She would stay right where she was, as long as she had to, until Obi-Wan would agree to train her. She looked back and noticed Obi-Wan had gone inside. She wouldn't leave.

Obi-Wan thought this to be like a child's game, if he ignored her, she would leave. But, when he looked out the window nearly an hour later, she was still there. He saw her use the Force to make grains of sand dance about the sky. He smiled to himself at the sight of a Padawan willing to learn, and capable with the Force.

A wind started picking up, this could only mean one thing, sandstorm. Sandstorms were common on Tatooine. They would start, and then quickly end. But, they were very dangerous. Obi-Wan didn't want the young Padawan to be outside during the storm. He opened the door and stepped outside.

"A sandstorm is approaching," he said. "Winds are picking up." His hair blew in the wind, his eyes squinted and teared. The back of the girl's robes were blowing back. "You can't stay out here. These sandstorms are very bad."

Without breaking her concentration on the sand she responded, "I will be just fine."

The sand grains that she had elevated in the air now gathered together. She then tossed them about and they landed back on the ground. Obi-Wan was curious on what she would do, how she would withstand the sandstorm.

"Well, if you need shelter-"

"I will be fine," she repeated.

Obi-Wan stayed outside as long as he could before going back in. He watched anxiously from his window what would happen. In the distance the sandstorm began and was quickly making it's way to them. A wall of sand began charging forward. The Padawan dropped to her knees and began to meditate. This interested Obi-Wan very much. A young Padawan attuned to her senses and the Force.


	3. Chapter 3

Allura felt the storm approach. Her meditation had created a Force barrier around herself. The storm was passing over her and she only felt the wind. This was, in her eyes, a test, a way to prove to Obi-Wan that she was capable. And, he was very impressed,

The storm had nearly passed when Allura found herself in a deep meditative state. She was very calm and at peace. Her sense began to tingle, she felt something. She felt as if her former Master was standing right behind her. This startled her. She jumped up and spun around thinking her former Master would be there, but to her dismay he wasn't. Her concentration was now broken, and so was the Force barrier she had created for herself, but the storm was still pressing on. The wind blew sand and small pebbles into the back of her neck, she could feel them tare her flesh.

Obi-Wan saw this from his window. He ran out to help the young girl. The storm at this time was now subsiding, and the sand hitting his face was more of an annoyance than anything else. He slide into the sand and grabbed Allura. She had her hand on her neck, and when she pulled it away, blood was present. Obi-Wan helped her up and brought her into the house.

"They can be rough," Obi-Wan said.

"I had it under control, then, something happened," she replied.

"I must say, I was most impressed with your performance out there. It's very rare for a young Padawan to be able to harness the Force that way. I have seen many Jedi Masters unable to use the Force that way. And, a Padawan that has been away from any kind of formal training for five years, you have definitely gotten my attention. You really must be something special." Obi-Wan brought her tunic down to her shoulder blades to get a better look at her neck. "I will clean this off for you."

"Thank you, Master Kenobi," she replied. "My Master told me I had a fairly high midi-chlorain count. My adaptation for the Force is fairly high."

"I sense that," Obi-Wan said. "This might sting a bit." Obi-Wan placed a warm rag on her neck.

"I felt the presence of my Master," she said.

"You did?"

"Yes, I felt him with me, it was as if was right behind me. It startled me, that's what caused me to break my concentration."

"Well, it got you here, didn't it?"

Obi-Wan hadn't asked the Padawan who her former Master had been. Losing one's Master is a very emotional subject, he should know, he had lost his. He saw his Master die, and he still carries the scars, he always will. The role of Master, in his experiences, have always been more than just a teacher, they were mentors, father figures.

"There, good as new," Obi-Wan told her. He paused for a moment. "Maybe your Master was right, you might be here to do good."

"I know I am Master Kenobi," she said.

"Yes, I sense that in you. But, maybe I could train you. Perhaps we can make this a trial run. I can't promise it will work out, or continue, but we can try."

Allura didn't jump for joy.

"Why now have you changed your mind? My faltering with the sandstorm could not have changed your mind."

"Not entirely," he replied. "I sense the Force is strong in you. I feel a bit at ease. You are young. Perhaps in your training you will lean something completely new, in fact, I am sure of it. But, you must understand this, there are too few of us left. No enough to rebuild the Order and the Council. There's a death sentence upon all Jedi. I cannot make you a Jedi Knight, I cannot make you anything. There is no trial for you. You must understand that all I can do is pass on what I know, teach you what I have been taught and what I have learned over these long years. You are very aware of your purpose, I can only guide you."

"That is all I ask, Master Kenobi. I want you to pass your knowledge to me, and I want to learn more. I know that there is nothing left for us, no where to go. I don't want to continue my training so I can have a title, I want to continue so I can pass on what I know. Becoming and Jedi was never about being able to tell everyone that you are a Jedi, but to help, take what you have learned and use it for good. My Master spoke highly of you, as did Master Yoda," she said. "Master Kenobi, you have nothing to fear."

Obi-Wan nodded. The perfect answer, the perfect response. She would become a great Jedi. But, Obi-Wan thought about the last words, nothing to fear, he had everything to fear. His former apprentice was now ruling the galaxy, the Sith were in power, and nearly all the Jedi had died; and the two Masters who had survived were in hiding, unable to surface or death would quickly find them. Obi-Wan was afraid that another Sith was standing before him, all she had to do was pass through his training, and she would realize that. There was plenty to fear.

Maybe this Padawan was right, maybe she could help him. Perhaps some good would come out of this. But, Obi-Wan wasn't sure he could be helped. His fears had run core deep. He had drifted to a place even he did not know. He felt beyond help, beyond saving. He had turned down a path that he couldn't come back from. He hadn't fallen to the Dark Side, of course not, but he was somewhere else, someplace he didn't know. Master Yoda would be most displeased, but Master Yoda sent her. He had to have known something.

But, what did Master Yoda know? Maybe Obi-Wan's former master, Qui-Gon Jinn, was right. Perhaps the Code he had tried so hard to uphold was faulted. Obi-Wan was now very sure of that. He saw first hand what the Code had done to someone. Do not love, do not hate, do not feel. Feelings betray you, could your mind and your judgment. But, to hold them in? That was far worse. Anakin and felt so much, and wasn't aloud to. Being torn with what you feel, and what you are supposed to feel, nothing. That is what added to Anakin's fall. If only Obi-Wan could have seen it. If he saw Anakin's suffering, he would be able to help him, and Darth Vader would not exist.

Obi-Wan couldn't dwell on that, not now. He knew the Force had brought this girl to him. He tried to fight her presence, but she was persistent. Obi-Wan couldn't deny the sense of peace this girl had brought with her. Despite everything that had happened so far, Obi-Wan still felt at ease.

"It's too late for training now," Obi-Wan told the girl. "We will start early tomorrow. Follow me to where you will stay."

Obi-Wan led the girl to a very cluttered back room.

"I know it's not much," he said. "But it's all I have."

"It's fine. I can clean," Allura replied.

The room was full of clutter. Allura came with nothing, so it wouldn't be hard for her to find room. She know that whatever this junk was, it had to have some importance to Obi-Wan, or else why would it be here? Unless he just couldn't throw anything away. She knew most of it had to stay, but a little cleaning wouldn't hurt.

Allura soon realized that some of this junk was Obi-Wan's past. There were many lightsaber parts and crystals. She noticed, in a far corner, a wooden box. She was drawn to her, by the Force. It wasn't locked, so she opened it. Inside was a lightsaber, full and in one piece. Her next question was, did it work. She took the lightsaber out of it's case and clicked it on. A glowing blue blade shot out and the weapon hummed softly, it was perfect. She stared at it, studied it. She clicked it off to study the hilt more closely. She had seen it before, pictures of many Jedi were in the Temple on Coruscant. This was the lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker, the former apprentice of Obi-Wan Kenobi, and now Darth Vader.

The weapon sent a chill through her. She knew how Obi-Wan now felt about Anakin, but she also knew how he had felt about him. She knew Obi-Wan, in a way, still loved Anakin, and that will never die. She placed the open box on a shelf in the room. It deserved the honor, and the memory.

Beside the box carrying Anakin's lightsaber was another, much smaller. This, however was metal, and it was locked. Whatever was inside it was very dear to Obi-Wan. But, it was thrown about with useless junk. Perhaps he had forgotten it was there, or wanted to forget. Allura believed that what was inside should not be lost. For the past five years she had to survive on her own, she learned a few tricks. She picked the lock. Inside the metal box was another box, a wooden one similar to the one that held Anakin's lightsaber. When she opened the wooden box there was a green crystal inside. A green crystal? Even though she didn't know the meaning behind it, she placed it beside Anakin's lightsaber, it had to have some meaning if it had been locked away.

Everything else was mostly junk, with a few pieces of history. What wasn't useful, she placed in a pile outside the back door. She now had a room. There were several blankets and old rags that she gathered up to make a bed. She laid in it and soon fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan wasn't exactly honest. Training, at any level, is a full time job. Your Padawan became like your child. He could have trained her whenever he wanted to, he just didn't want to, yet, it was more like he wasn't ready. He just needed to prep himself. It had been a long time since he had a Padawan learner, and his last did not end so well.

Obi-Wan walked into the room he had given the girl. She had indeed cleaned it up. All of the lightsaber parts and crystals were in a neat pile beside a workbench. Most of the junk was gone, and it was junk. He had wanted to do this for some time, he just never did. He was impressed. His focus then turned to the shelf and what was on it, Anakin's lightsaber. He kept it to give to Anakin's son, Luke. It had gotten lost in all of the mess, maybe purposely. Obi-Wan ran his fingers down it and smiled to himself. Anakin was everything he was supposed to be, and so much more. He still looked at him as his own son. Next to that he saw the green crystal. That green crystal was the crystal from his former Master's lightsaber, Qui-Gon Jinn's lightsaber, his Master and mentor. He took it from the lightsaber after he used it to defeat Darth Maul.

Both were very important to him. He hoped Luke would become everything Anakin didn't. Anakin wanted his son to have it, learn the ways of the Jedi. Maybe Luke was a second chosen one, chosen to end Darth Vader's reign. But, more of an informal chosen one, he was the only one.

This upset Obi-Wan, a little, knowing his part in the destructions of Darth Vader would be slightly minimal. As much as he wanted to bring down his former apprentice he knew it would be past him. That made him lose sleep at night, among many other things.

He noticed the girl sleeping on the floor. He felt bad that he hadn't had anything else to give her. He took his long robe off and laid it on her for a blanket. He squatted down and looked at her. She was a peace and very calm, unlike he was feeling. He was on edge and jumpy.

He sat there for awhile, looking at her trying to get a feel for her. He felt that she was something special. The feeling he got from her was similar to the feeling he got from Anakin, a strong ability and Force adaptation. But, unlike Anakin, Obi-Wan didn't feel a threat. He did feel some wild, untamed feeling, like Anakin, but no threat.

Obi-Wan soon realized the similarities between his alleged new Padawan and his former were quite remarkable, upon first sense of course. The sheer passion of learning, about the Force, about anything, but that raw passion to grasp all that can be learned. He sense a strong power, they had a true purpose in the Order. All of the positive traits Anakin had, in some way, this girl had them too, strength, ability, aptitude, desire.

He did not sense the uncertainty and danger he sensed with Anakin. His fears should disappear, but, he still could not help but feel frightened, feel the tension he did feel with Anakin. He could not help it.

The girl began to wake up. Obi-Wan jumped up so he wouldn't be seen looking at her. He quickly went to the window and looked out on a clear and beautiful night. When he heard the girl get up, he turned around and saw her.

"I did not mean to disturb you," he said. "I am sorry, I wanted to see what you had done, and I must say, I like it."

"You have room now for new junk," she smiled.

"I am glad that you found certain things amongst the junk," Obi-Wan told her, meaning the lightsaber and the crystal. "Things I have tried to forget, but could never."

"I figured as much," she said. "One I am not sure of, but the other, I know how you must feel about that, well, I can only assume. To be tossed aside did not do it's justice. Despite everything, he was a remarkable Jedi, and even thought he has become what he has become, we can't forget what he was."

Obi-Wan nodded.

"I have done much to try, but, I know that I never will. Anakin was like a son to me and such bonds don't go away so easily."

"A Force bond, you mean?" Allura asked.

Obi-Wan looked at her, surprised at the implication.

"It's such a special bond, many Master/Apprentice relationships never reach such a strong level, but it happens. Force bonds are rare and honored. You feel their pain, their emotions. When they die, part of you dies, and when they fall, part of you falls. You can't explain what it feels like, but you feel it."

She looked at Obi-Wan. His eyes opened up to her and she could sense all of his pain, in a way she wasn't able to when she first looked into them. Her heart began to fill with pain, hurt, hate, and she soon began to become overwhelmed, tears filled her eyes.

"You did love him," she said. "Now I sense all that you are feeling, and I cannot bare it."

"I have carried this pain for five years," Obi-Wan replied. "My punishment for allowing what happened to happen."

He walked up to the girl and placed his hand on her face and wiped her tears away. He had believed this to be his punishment, a self punishment. His feelings and emotions would be forever bound to him and he would live with them for the rest of his life. And now, this poor girl has tapped into them, and pain has spilt into an undeserving heart.

"Perhaps Anakin and I did share such a bond," Obi-Wan said. "I had never felt such a presence in my life until I became his Master. I had looked up to my Master, Qui-Gon Jinn was an amazing Jedi, but Anakin was something else. I sensed everything about him, knew more about him than anyone. I defended him when all other members on the Council did not agree. And, when he fell, I fell too. I felt a part of me overcome with shadow. You are right, I cannot explain what it felt like, but I felt it, I still feel it. I feel as if a part of me is missing."

Obi-Wan quickly stopped talking. He realized that he was giving way too much information out to a girl he did not know. He had become more reclusive since Anakin's betrayal. Giving out any information was too much, and he felt he had said enough already.

"I think we should call this a night," he said. "Tomorrow we have a lot of work to do."

"Why do I sense that you still do not trust me?" Allura asked.

"No more conversations for tonight," Obi-Wan said, almost begging. "We have a lot to tend to in the morning, and I hate cranky Padawans."

"Well then, good night Master Kenobi, I shall see you in the morning," Allura replied.

Obi-Wan nodded and left the room. He sighed to himself as he entered his room. He threw his tunic on the floor. He stripped down and picked up a pair of tweed pants that laid on his bed. He pulled them up and climbed into his bed. But sleep didn't come to him quickly, it never did, if it came at all. It was always sleeplessness spotted with very few chances of sleep.

Obi-Wan couldn't stop the events that happened between Anakin and himself play out in his head. He felt himself toss and turn about in his bed in a state between sleeping and being awake. His eyes were open, but it felt as if he were dreaming. His body grew even more tense when the face of Anakin transformed into the face of Allura. Sweat began to form on his brow and drip down his face.

His vision shot him out of bed. He ran his hand through his hair and got out of the bed. He walked to Allura's room and peeked in, fast asleep. He became jealous. He began to think that she couldn't be evil, be part of the dark side, or fall to the dark side. He sensed her, all of her, and though the dark side is deceiving and clouds the mind, he was sure that his head was clear and the Force was leading him in the right direction.

Then why? He believed the Force, despite everything, he believed the Force to be true, always. The Force never lied and never faulted, the Jedi Code maybe, but never the Force. If he believed the Force to be true, then why was he still nervous about this girl? The Force told him about Anakin being dangerous, he sensed a threat. But not now, the Force showed no dangers.


	5. Chapter 5

He made his way back into his room and tried to fall asleep, but nothing came. He laid in bed with his eyes closed, but fully awake, just like every night, and every night to come.

The sleeplessness and nightmares frustrated Obi-Wan. Night was the only time he found peace, even during the Clone Wars. He could be hiding on some remote planet waiting to strike in the dead of night, and he would be extremely calm. Not now, not anymore. Night was now the time in which thoughts rained upon him, like a Kamino downpour. He felt most venerable at night, even with his lightsaber tucked under his pillow.

He gave in, he always gave in, gave into the fact that tonight would be another sleepless night. He laid on his stomach, face pushed into a pillow.

A creek.

Obi-Wan's eyes shot wide open. His left eye scanned the room, his right still pushed into the pillow. Nothing, he closed his eyes again.

Another creek.

Obi-Wan rolled his head over slowly. This time he felt out with the Force. Someone was there, but it was too dark to make out if it was a friend or foe. It wouldn't have mattered in his state of mind. Obi-Wan slowly reached for his lightsaber. He pulled it out from behind the pillow. In one, swift movement, he jumped on his bed and clicked it on, and pointed it in the direction of the intruder.

The blade created a soft blue light in the dark room. His eyes adjusted and he saw Allura standing there, her eyes wide open.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"We really have to stop meeting this way," she replied. "Aggressive negotiations?"

"What are you doing in my room?" Obi-Wan asked, this time more firm.

"I was looking for the bathroom," she answered. "And I can see this isn't it."

Reasonable answer, but Obi-Wan didn't click off the lightsaber, he didn't get off his bed. He remained there. He kept a close eye on Allura. She stood there, unsure of what to do. All kinds of thoughts ran through Obi-Wan's head. _Was she Sith? _ He asked himself. He could only wonder.

"Master Kenobi, please place your weapon down," Allura said. "Master Kenobi?"

"Think you can sneak into my room and off me in my sleep?"

Allura stared at him blankly.

"Have you? Sith! You-you were sent here, not by Master Yoda but by Darth Vader, haven't you? Kill Obi-Wan Kenobi, huh? Finish the job!" Obi-Wan began to yell. "Couldn't do it yourself, Vader, could you? You were always cowardly! No pawn of yours can bring me down!"

Allura was scared, unsure of what Obi-Wan would do. She walked closer. She feared his actions, she didn't fear the man. She saw Obi-Wan grow more and more tense as she got closer. She was close enough to him that she was able to use the Force to quickly get Obi-Wan's lightsaber from his hands. Obi-Wan jumped back when she did this, convinced now she was going to kill him.

"Go right ahead," he said, very calmly. "I have no fear, no will to live now."

Allura looked into his sad eyes. She clicked the lightsaber off.

"I have no desire to kill you," she told him. "I am no Sith, no pawn of Vader's. I am a lost Padawan in need of guidance." She stood beside him. "Master Kenobi, I am not going to hurt you, I want to help you."

Obi-Wan wouldn't calm down. His mind raced with a million bad thoughts. Allura placed the lightsaber down. She stood up on the bed and placed her hand on the cold flesh of his arm. She felt the tension in his body, she didn't need the Force to tell her. She placed her other hand on his forehead and tried to calm him with the Force. Slowly, she was able to sit him down.

"Fear will consume you," she told him. "It will cause you to think ill thoughts."

"Spoken like a true practicing Padawan," Obi-Wan replied. "But, ill thoughts will always come. They always have. Being stuck in purgatory will do this to a mind." He paused. "You better get back to bed, it's very late. Oh, and the bathroom is the next door down."

Allura smiled at him and left.

Obi-Wan let out a long sight and fell back onto his bed. _Once again your thoughts have gotten the best of you, _he thought. He knew there was no sleeping now, definitely not anymore. His lightsaber caught the light of the moon. The hilt shown bright. Obi-Wan grabbed it and held it in his hands. It was light, and he flipped it in his hand.

He placed it back under his pillow. What he would give to go back in time, relive the better days of the Republic, before the war. Back when the Republic meant something, and the politics of it all weren't as corrupt, or at least they never seemed to be. Back when being a Jedi wasn't being a solider, but a peace-keeper, being respected not for fighting skills, but for the mystical aura they seemed to show. Now Jedi stories talk about the Clone Wars and how hard they fought, not about the mystery, the Force, none of that. Those were the better days. He would do all of it different, well, most of it anyway. He'd keep Anakin closer, listen to him more, be more supportive. He would have been the father Anakin had called him. He would keep his eyes open. He was feeling one of the most dangerous feelings, regret. Even more dangerous than love.

This was something new to keep him up at night. The question of "what if" tossed about in his head. He tried to suffocate these thoughts and feelings with his Jedi training, but he was unable to. The sun would be up in a few hours. Another morning with a heavy conscious.

Allura was a bit scared. Obi-Wan had let his guilt run core deep, and he placed himself in paranoia. She was scared he would forever be this way, afraid she couldn't help him. Obi-Wan was indeed one of the best Jedi. Now he was a lonely man stuck in purgatory, as he put it.

She got back into bed, unsure if she could go back to sleep. This was the second time in one day a lightsaber had been drawn on her. It had been a most interesting day, to say the least. Two lightsaber incidents and nearly being chocked to death, but none of that made her change her mind. It just made her even more determined.

The sun rose in the sky. Obi-Wan could only look out the window again, just like every morning. He watched the sun rise and walked out of his room. His bare feet shuffled on the floor, bits of sand sticking to them. He knocked softly on Allura's door before entering.

"Good morning, Master Kenobi," Allura said. She was meditating on her makeshift bed. "How are you?" She knew the answer.

"Fine," he lied. "I apologize for my actions last night."

"That's quiet alright," she replied. "You haven't scared me off."

"No, I sense that it will take more than that to scare you. I sense an almost fearlessness in you, something I've sensed before. But, that's not the point. I should be over this but-" He paused, afraid, again, to give too much away. "Come, we have work to do."

Obi-Wan walked out of the room. He wanted to tell her, tell someone, but he couldn't be venerable. He couldn't show any weakness, any sign that he wasn't the Jedi that he used to be. In his mind he wasn't, he wasn't even half the Jedi he once was.

Obi-Wan shuffled to the kitchen. He hoped he had something that he could feed his guest, feed himself. He had nothing. He went back into Allura's room.

"I have to go to the market," he told her. "I will be right back."

"Please, let me come," she said standing up.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan started.

"I'll be real good, you won't know I'm there. Please." Obi-Wan looked at her. "Please."

"Conceal your identity. No lightsaber flashing, Force using, any of that. No one is to know who and what you are. Got it?" Allura nodded. "Tuck your braid under your hair, change your clothes. Nothing can tie you to being a Padawan."

"Thank you," Allura replied with a smile.

Obi-Wan nodded reluctantly and went back into his room. He changed from his robes and into typical Tatooine clothes. He tucked his lightsaber into his vest. He walked out of his room and waited for Allura. When she came out, he tried not to stare.

Allura had taken the rags and old clothes that were part of her bed and created an outfit. She had cut a shirt small enough to have eyes wander, both in length and this slit in the middle. She wore her normal pants and a piece of cloth hung over her arm.

"It's a cover up," she said. "See." She put her arms into a long jacket that went to the floor. Obi-Wan simply nodded.

"Right, um, we'll take the speeder," he finally said. He began to walked, then stopped and turned around. "I'll drive."


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan and Allura walked to the side of the house where the speeder was. Obi-Wan got on first, then put his hand out to help Allura on.

"It's not really made for two people," Obi-Wan told her. "Hold on very tight."

Allura wrapped her arms around Obi-Wan's waist, tightly. Obi-Wan started the speeder and they were soon off. Allura kept her tight grip on Obi-Wan and rested her head on his shoulder. Obi-Wan looked back and saw her, smiling. When he looked back at what was in front of him, he couldn't help but smile either.

They soon arrived in Mos Eisly and parked the speeder. Obi-Wan was always taken back when he came here. Though, he never walked into this town when Anakin first joined them, that was Qui-Gon, he was always taken back either way.

"We're going to Morgan's shop," Obi-Wan told Allura. "She's the only one on this planet that knows who I am, she's very loyal."

Obi-Wan led the way through the market place. Morgan's shop was the one of the last shops on the strip. Stares followed Obi-Wan and Allura as they walked. Allura stayed close to Obi-Wan. Through the Force she could sense some uneasiness. But, she was unclear if her own mind was playing tricks on her,

Morgan was the only human who owned a shop here. Allura felt easier knowing se would be dealing with a human. Once they stopped, Obi-Wan stared Allura up and down.

"Yes?" Allura asked.

"Just making sure you've hidden yourself well."

"Master Kenobi, I look like I belong in the Cantina," she replied.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Perfect."

They walked into the shop. People were shopping, looking around. Obi-Wan walked to the counter where Morgan was. She was an older woman, older than Obi-Wan. Her hair was dark, with streaks of gray. She was short and round, and sat on a stool at the counter. When Allura got a better look, she could see that Morgan was missing a leg.

"Ben!" Morgan yelled.

"Hello, Morgan," Obi-Wan replied.

Allura looked at them. Be? Who is Ben? It didn't take Allura long to see what was going on, Obi-Wan had changed his name. The threat of being a Jedi, of being Obi-Wan Kenobi was now clear to Allura. Obi-Wan was a name that meant death. Allura grew sad, a great Jedi was standing before her, but generations to come will know of him as Ben Kenobi. Allura made a promise to herself then and there, she would bring honor back to the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Obi-Wan talked briefly with Morgan. Morgan knew his name wasn't Ben, she knew exactly who he was. Morgan had asked Obi-Wan who the girl was, Obi-Wan told her that Allura was his niece, but Morgan already knew who she was too.

"Remember, Bed, you can have whatever you want," Morgan told him.

"Thank you, Morgan."

"Know her?" Allura asked when Obi-Wan came to her. "You haven't broken any rules, have you?"

"Love her? Did I ever, or do I now. Better yet, did I sleep with her? No, I haven't done that, I never loved her either," Obi-Wan answered. "Here's a lesson for you, love, it's not as bad as the code makes it sound. Now, come, we have to get back."

Allura watched him walk away. Her face stung with shock. Love, not bad? Love was only second to regret on the list of dangerous emotions, with fear right behind it. Love clouded the mind, just like every emotion. Love brought a ton of bad emotions with it. Love was felt strictly between Master and Padawan, and even then that love was never a real love, it was defined as dangerous, love is dangerous. Master and Padawan was a relationship bound by the Force, that love was unconditional, slightly different. Allura snapped out of her dream and ran after Obi-Wan.

"What did you mean by that?" Allura asked him.

"We will continue that lesson another time," he answered. "Ah, Bantha meat."

Allura didn't have high exposure to the food Obi-Wan was picking out. The large beasts were hanging in the back of the store, their meat being carved right off the bone. The animal is so huge that sections of it were hanging at a time. Obi-Wan made his way through the crowd and was given a huge chunk. The meat was wrapped in a paper wrap that kept it from going bad, but the juices dripped all over Obi-Wan.

They next went to a table full of colorful plants, vegetables, and fruits, all imported for other planets. A sign on the table read "From Naboo" over most of the vegetation. Allura thought the colors were beautiful. She ran her hand over what looked like an apple, and it began to roll. People began to stare.

"Static," she replied.

"Can you pick out some things from that table?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Of course, Uncle Ben," Allura replied with a smile.

Allura filled the bags with different colors. She had no idea, really, what it was she was taking. She took most from the Naboo pile, and took more of what she knew. She then brought the bags to Obi-Wan.

"Very funny," Obi-Wan said to her when she came over.

"What? Hey, it's your cover, I'm just playing along," she replied. "Uncle Ben."

Obi-Wan put his arm around his "niece" and they walked on. Obi-Wan gathered a few more things before they reached a barrel full of nutrition pellets. They were a small square of a brownish spongy material that had no real taste. Every nutrient needed was crammed into it. It was easy to get a hold of them, and they were very affordable. Jedi lived off them during missions. Obi-Wan and Allura loaded up on them. No matter how far from the Order, a Jedi will always jump on these pellets.

Obi-Wan and Allura filled many bags. Now they were finished. Obi-Wan told Allura to bring everything to the speeder. There was a large pullout draw in the speeder. Allura began to load it up while Obi-Wan talked with Morgan.

"I can never thank you enough," Obi-Wan told her.

"Consider it my hope that the Republic and the Jedi will one day rule the galaxy," she replied. "Is that the One?"

"The One? No, the One is now the Dark Lord," Obi-Wan replied looking down.

"Yes, tragic. But, there has to be another One, right?" she said. "Well, don't over look what's in front of you, Master Kenobi."

Morgan smiled and went back into her shop. Obi-Wan stood there for a moment. A second One? Well, of course, he knew who that second One was, he just didn't have the access to him. He knew who would be the only one able to take down Darth Vader, and that was his son, Luke. But, Morgan's last words to him haunted him. "Don't over look what's in front of you", perhaps Allura was just as important. Perhaps Allura would be able to rebuild the Jedi Order. He didn't want to think about it.

Obi-Wan turned and watched Allura load the speeder up. Her cover up was draped over the speeder. The light caught her raven black hair and her soft skin just right. He had been taken back, stopped dead in his tracks.

Allura's gaze caught his eyes. The green shown better than any lightsaber crystal, more beautiful that any gem he had ever seen. She smiled at him. His breath got caught in his throat, he nearly choked on it. Allura now didn't look like the Padawan who had arrived at his doorstep only one day ago; she looked like a rare beauty found on an exotic planet.

"All ready," she said.

As quickly as it had hit him, Obi-Wan fell back into step.

"Right, lets go home."

Obi-Wan got onto the speeder. Allura threw her cover up back on and got on behind him. Obi-Wan felt her tight grip on his waste. The speeder took off.

Obi-Wan found himself thinking about the image he had just saw. He felt oddly at peace. He hadn't seen beauty like that before, and he had seen beauty both exotic and classic; but never both in the same person. He had never seen such beauty, that he was still reminded of it afterwards. Women had come and gone in Obi-Wan's life, with no relationships. They had always been attracted to him, always, but never the other way around, not entirely. He had been attracted, but his training had prevented him from feeling anything else. You would look, take in, and move on. Not this time.

Once they arrived back home, Obi-Wan and Allura unloaded everything. It was getting late in the day, no time for cooking, which was good in Obi-Wan's mind, he never really got it down. From the front door, Obi-Wan watched Allura take things from the draw and start to carry them. He stomach turned, he felt nervous.

"You alright?" Allura asked him when she passed him by.

"Fine. I can't make anything for you now, I am sorry. We have plenty of work to do," he told her. "Here, this should hold you over." He tossed her a nutrition pellet. "I'll owe you."

"Fair enough," she replied. "I won't forget it."

"I will finish putting this away, you change and then we'll get started," Obi-Wan said. "I can't have Cantina dancers now."

"Yes, Master, sir," Allura said with a smile, then disappeared.

Allura closed the door of her room and changed her clothes. Under her robes she wore a skin tight shirt that hung just above her belly button, and a pair of pants that were just as tight. Her Master had given them to her for physical training, but proved to have a use in everyday work. They were very dear to her, and she always wore them. A chip was implanted in both the shirt and the pants to regulate body temperature and heart rate.

Once finished putting everything away, Obi-Wan waited for Allura outside. His nerves were shaking, he wished he had one of those nerve sticks the Clone Troopers used to have. He paced back and forth, wearing out a path. He was worried not only about this training, but about his inability to shake Allura's image from the market from his head. He stopped, took a deep breath, and meditated for a moment, and the image floated away. He took another deep breath, feeling better that they had finally left him. He now only had the training to worry about.

Standing there, Obi-Wan began to wish his Master would have came to him, spoken to him, help him. He hadn't spoken to him in five years, and needed him now more than ever. He needed Qui-Gon to tell him everything was going to be ok, that this was the right thing to be doing, a step in the right direction. He needed to know that this would be a way to create a new Council, a better one, a Council with toleration. Qui-Gon had talked about such a Council to him before, but that was a long time ago, Obi-Wan was simply a Padawan, a Padawan who had been through, and done a lot, a Padawan who finally found direction. During the times when Qui-Gon would talk freely with Obi-Wan about this very thing, Obi-Wan would simply nod his head out of respect, and secretly think his Master was crazy. He now saw what it was that Qui-Gon really meant.

Allura walked outside to meet Obi-Wan. She saw him pacing, deep in thought. She slowly walked to him. She stood on the worn out path he had created. Obi-Wan turned, and Allura was right there.

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said. "Ready?"

"Yes, Master Kenobi," she answered.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do," Obi-Wan began. "I really don't know what you're capable of, I don't know who your Master was, and what it is he had you do. I want to see what you can do. I want to test you, physically and mentally. I do know this, I know that you have this high aptitude for the Force, I want to see how high. I want to know that what happened yesterday with the sandstorm wasn't luck, but actual ability. That will be our first test, a Force test. I've seen Jedi and Padawans do very extraordinary things under desperation, I want to know that what you did wasn't that. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Kenobi," Allura responded.

"My Master did this test to me and I did it to my Padawan. You are going to sit right there, blindfolded. See these rocks, I am going to heave them at your blindfolded head. If you're Force adaptation is high, I won't have to watch you sleep at night with a medpac in my hand. Got it?"

Allura looked at him, and then at the rocks. "This was done to you?"

"Oh, yes, I have a scar on the back of my head," Obi-Wan answered with a smile. "Don't worry, though, you should be alright." He put the blind fold on Allura. "No Fore barriers."


	7. Chapter 7

Obi-Wan saw just the other morning what he thought Allura might be capable of, a Force barrier that protected her, almost, from a sandstorm. He just wanted to know if Allura had really seen her former Master, or if that was an excuse for inexperience. He didn't doubt a Padawan seeing her former Master, or his former Master, the stories are true. Fallen Jedi become one with the Force when the pass, and their former Padawans, who are either Padawans still or Jedi Knights or Masters can be visited by them. He just wanted to know if she had truly been visited.

Obi-Wan picked up a smaller rock to start with. Just in case, he didn't want to impale her on the first test. He also figured he'd stand right in front of her, just in case as well. Obi-Wan stood about twenty paces away from where Allura was kneeling. The rock that was in his hand was about the size of a golf ball, the bigger rocks at his feet were the size of baseballs.

Allura knew that this test wasn't just a test of her abilities, but a test for Obi-Wan as well. A test to see if he could teach again, and a test to see if he could trust Allura. This were, weird between them. Allura knew deep in her heart that Obi-Wan was glad she had found him, she believed that; but she also knew what Obi-Wan had been through, she had seen with her own eyes what Anakin's work had done. She knew why Obi-Wan would be so reluctant to train her, but she had not expected what she had already been through.

Allura knew she could easily pass any test Obi-Wan would give her. She knew her own abilities without being over confident. But, she also knew she could have fun with this. She knew Obi-Wan needed it.

She was kneeling in the sand, blindfold around her eyes. She reached out with her feelings to sense all that was around her. She didn't know when Obi-Wan would throw this rock. She sensed where Obi-Wan was standing, and the rocks position before he had even thrown it. She could see him, feel him. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes under the blindfold. She could see just as well as if her eyes were wide open. She saw all that was around her, including what was behind her, as if she had eyes on every angle of her head. The images were clear.

She saw Obi-Wan throw the rock, she could feel just how fast the rock was going, all of it's turns and rotations. She knew exactly when the rock would hit her face and exactly where, she saw it, sensed it. Her sense seemed surprised at the speed and strength that Obi-Wan had used to throw this rock.

Allura was able to track the rock perfectly. Her breathing slowed down a bit. The rock began to get closer, Obi-Wan began to worry. Allura sensed it and tried not to smile. At the last possible second, Allura tilted her head to the right at the exact degree, and the rock sailed past her ear. She could hear the it whistle past.

"Very, good," Obi-Wan said trying not to sound surprised. "I will do it again, I will let you know when I will stop. This will be the last time you hear my voice until I tell you we are through."

Obi-Wan was shocked, that had went better than his first time. His first time ended up in a black eye. Anakin had a better first time that he did, but not like this. This was different, this was precision, perfection. It seemed to Obi-Wan that Allura had tracked that rock as if she were a piece of tracking equipment, or a droid. Obi-Wan shook his emotions away and then began to walk around the circle.

Allura sensed his surprise, and that made her feel good. She also sensed, and saw him walking, as if she was watching a HoloNet. She saw him stop about 90 degrees from where he started. Obi-Wans' throw was a bit harder this time, but that did nothing to startle Allura. She felt the speed of the rock, and was able to do again just what she had done before.

Allura now wanted to have fun. She saw Obi-Wan move again, and saw the rock being thrown, felt the speed. Instead of moving her head, she kept it right there. Obi-Wan thought she finally would mess up, but she did something completely different. A few inches from her face, Allura stopped the rock, mid air. She sustained it, kept it floating. Then, she set it down gently beside her.

Obi-Wan was very impressed. _She's getting smart, _Obi-Wan thought. This little display was either cockiness or a real natural talent. Obi-Wan had a feeling what it was. Anakin had done things like this, little tricks during his exercises. Except he smiled that cocky smile, just like he always did.

Obi-Wan was now fully behind Allura. This always proved to be the hardest spot to get a feel for. It was why he has the scar on the back of his head. He had half expected the same for Allura. He threw the rock. Allura saw it coming towards her head. She stopped it again, mid air. But, instead of dropping it, she sent it back. The blindfold was still on her eyes and her hands were at her sides. She used the Force to heave the rock back from where it came, at Obi-Wan. Except he didn't expect it.

In her vision, Allura saw the rock sail back, and hit Obi-Wan in the chest. He went down onto one knee. Obi-Wan didn't expect it. He saw Allura stop the rock, and assumed that she would place it down, so he placed his head down. When he looked back up, the rock was coming towards him, and there was nothing he could do. The impact of the rock knocked the wind out of him. He dropped to one knee, trying not to look as if he needed help. But, he now knew, despite it all, he knew she was no fluke. She was very powerful with the Force.

Just before the rock hit Obi-Wan, Allura threw the blindfold up and turned towards him. Her eyes adjusted to the light a bit, and then she ran over to him. She knelt beside Obi-Wan and placed her hand on his back.

"Master Kenobi, I am so sorry," Allura said. "Is there anything I can do? Anything at all?"

"No, no I will be fine," Obi-Wan said getting up, then take a few steps back losing his balance. Allura rushed to help him catch his balance.

"I am so sorry, you should stay down until your breath comes back," she said. She helped Obi-Wan to his knee. "I, I just thought it would be funny, I am so sorry."

Obi-Wan tried to be mad, but found it very difficult. Anakin would have done the exact same thing, and as he looked back on when he had done this to Anakin, he was surprised he didn't do it. Anakin always enjoyed turning lessons into games. He still got the point of it, got the lesson, so Obi-Wan never did anything to stop him. Obi-Wan never scolded his young Padawan, too much. He was, after all, learning. And so was this Padawan.

"Master Kenobi, are you alright?" Allura asked again when she got no response.

"Yes, yes, just fine," Obi-Wan said, getting back up again. "I feel like a Bantha stepped on my chest."

"I am very sorry."

"No, it's ok," Obi-Wan replied. "Occupational hazard, I suppose. Guess I need Force lessons again."

"I am-"

"Enough apologies. We have other exercises. Come."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, now lets go, or I am going to fail you," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Allura smiled back.

"Alright, here's the next task," Obi-Wan began. "A test of physical strength."

"Physical strength?"

"Yes, endurance mostly, and how this effects your ability with the Force. The Force is easy when you're stationary, but when you're concentration has to be divided, many Padawans find it difficult to be able to spilt their concentrations," Obi-Wan explained.

"Alright, Master," Allura replied.

Allura stripped of her robes exposing the suit her Master had given her. Obi-Wan was curious on how she obtained such a suit, but thought it best not to question her now.

Obi-Wan had Allura go into a handstand, and then balance herself on one arm. When she was able to, he placed four of the rocks around her, and told her to elevate them, and keep them elevated and in one place. Obi-Wan noticed the muscle definition in Allura's arms as she kept herself up. He was very impressed with her physical appearance. He hadn't noticed it before when they went into town, for certain reasons.

Every part of Allura's body was tight and built, in a way that did not make her look strong if you saw her walking down the street. Each muscle was in perfect definition, from her shoulders to her legs. He stood back and admired the near perfection of her body, before realizing that she had sustained the rocks as he had asked her, and they were completely stationary.

Allura closed her eyes when she balanced herself on one arm. She took a few deep breathes and let the Force flow through her. She was able to see all four rocks lift off the ground though her visions. Her body did not shake, she had intense physical training before. She could feel sweat begin to form on her body, but was undistracted by it.

Again, Allura wanted to prove to Obi-Wan that she was ready for all of his training, and could pass every test he would give her. She took another deep breath in and slowly, began to move the rocks around her, keeping each one the same distance apart and moving at the same speed. Not once showing sign of fatigue or anything.

Obi-Wan watched with one hand on his beard. He became very interested. He had indeed under estimated this Padawan. Again what Morgan had said to him before he left played in his head, "Don't over look what's in front of you". What was in front of him was very impressive, and he searched for a meaning, but failed to find one. Why was she really here?

"Alright my young Padawan," Obi-Wan said. "You may rest now."

Allura slowly lowered herself down, the rocks softly falling to the ground. She was now out of breath. The intensity of what she had done was now hitting her. She looked over at Obi-Wan who seemed to be taking in what he had just witnessed, she smiled to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

The muscles in Allura's arms were burning, but she didn't want to show Obi-Wan any sign that she was tired, she couldn't afford that. The Jedi Master still had his hand on his beard, looking down at the ground. Her attention changed from the manner in which Obi-Wan was standing to his physical appearance. She had seen him before, he didn't know who she was, he wouldn't have known; but she had seen him around the Jedi Temple on Coruscant plenty of times, he had been preoccupied with his own missions. That Obi-Wan was clean cut and tight, his hair and beard in line. Now, they were a bit wild.

"Master Kenobi," Allura said a bit softly. So soft that it sent a chill down Obi-Wan's spine.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I know you still don't trust me," she began. "It's ok, I wouldn't trust me either, but perhaps we can try an exercise."

"An exercise?"

"Yes, I have just the one." She paused and smiled a bit. "Let me cut your hair."

"Excuse me?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Cut your hair, you know, make it look better, it's, no offense, not that great. Five years ago, I remember, it looked very good."

"What are you talking about? You saying I'm not good looking anymore? You know, I take offense to that." Obi-Wan was half joking.

"No, sir, I meant no offense, I was just suggesting-"

"It's ok, I was only joking," Obi-Wan replied. "You see, the trust is not in your ability to cut my hair, it's if I trust you with a pair of scissors. They can be very dangerous."

"Yes, and this is were the trust comes in, Master Kenobi. The whole point in the exercise." She paused, then smiled. "Just because you are the Master doesn't mean you can't learn something."

"Oh, believe me, I know that," Obi-Wan replied. "There is never a moment in which we stop learning."

"So, what will it be then?" Allura asked with a smile.

The smile is what got him.

"Alright, but here's the deal, you mess up, you're out."

Allura looked at him, unable to hide her shock.

"I'm kidding," Obi-Wan said. "Lightsabers will not count as scissors."

"Of course, Master," she replied.

This was a matter of trust, an exercise to prove trust. Allura knew that Obi-Wan didn't trust her, didn't really know her. She wanted to do all in her power to make him trust her. This, as crazy and foolish as it sounded, was a way to gain his trust. It was a very crazy way, but at least it was a way.

"Now, Master, you're going to have to sit still, I've never done this before."

"Wait, what?" Obi-Wan asked, jumping out of the chair he was in.

"Don't worry, I'll let the Force guide me, I won't hurt you."

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan sat back down in the chair, letting Allura wet his hair. He knew what this was about, and her almost pleading eyes didn't help the situation. He took a deep breath in and left it all up to the Force. It was out of his hands now. It was a very creative way to gain someone's trust.

Obi-Wan felt the cold water droplets fall from his hair onto his neck. Goosebumps began to rise on his skin as Allura began to cut and part his hair. He heard the scissors cut through his hair and saw them fall to the floor. Wet pieces fell.

"I do hope you know what you're doing," Obi-Wan said.

"I've seen you around the Temple, you never saw me, or knew me, but I've seen you," she replied. "It's hard to forget your face."

Obi-Wan had never seen this girl before. The Temple? The only Temple Obi-Wan had ever been at was the one on Coruscant. Which would mean, she had been on Coruscant, her Master was from Coruscant. He could have very well known her Master. Then how didn't he know her? It was possible, the war had sent him all over the place, the Temple was not a meeting ground. She could have been standing right beside him one day, and he would not have known. Then, something inside him clicked. He had felt this kind of presence before.

Allura had finished with Obi-Wan's hair and faced him. She brought the scissors to his face and began to trim his beard. She rested on her knees in front of him. She was fully concentrated. Nothing could break her concentration. She looked up, right into Obi-Wan's blue eyes. She didn't see pain anymore, but peace. She smiled, and saw Obi-Wan's eyes light up when he smiled back.

Allura's green eyes were stunning. Obi-Wan couldn't look away. Her smile always made his heart lift. A piece of her hair and brushed her face, and Obi-Wan wanted to reach up and place it behind her ear, but dared not to. Every now and again she would look back up at him and a smile would appear on her face.

"Almost done," she replied.

"Take your time," Obi-Wan replied. "It's peaceful."

"Yes, I look into your eyes and see that, instead of a rush of pain. If I had known, I would have done this before you tried to kill me in the night."

"I apologize for that, it was very unlike me."

"It's ok, I know why you are the way you are, but you have to realize what happened wasn't your fault. Things happen to us, it's the will of the Force. All we can do is live by the Code, try and lead a good life, try to be honorable Jedi." Allura paused. "Well, an honorable Master and I an honorable Padawan learner."

Allura's words seemed to seep into Obi-Wan as he sat there. The will of the Force. Everything he had ever done was up to the Force, he depended so much upon it, still depended upon it. The Force was life and life was the Force, there was no way to go around it. He had never looked at Anakin's fall as the will of the Force, never. He always saw Anakin's fall as his failure, his fault. His insides began to turn.

"It is very easy for you to say that," Obi-Wan began. "But it's another thing to believe it. I would love to think that what happened was the will of the Force, but I cannot. I cannot stop believing that what happened could have been prevented if I had let Anakin come with me to hunt Grievous on Utapau. If I had watched him just a bit more carefully, maybe he wouldn't have done the things he did."

"We can live our whole lives in a world of what if's, but we cannot. To regret is to question the actions we've done, and that questions the Jedi Code itself. Our decisions must be based on the Code, and to question them, question our motives is to question the Code, question the Masters on the Council."

Her words were so strong, as was the voice behind them. Obi-Wan felt a bit taken back with the power behind Allura's voice. He felt as if he had insulted her, and in a way, he had. He had insulted every Jedi who died during the Clone Wars, every Jedi who died at the hands of Anakin. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan, did not feel that same way.

"I did not mean to insult," Obi-Wan finally said.

"No, it's ok. I seem to forget the Order is dead," Allura replied. "No one thinks of a Jedi as they used to. I remember being a Youngling, thinking about how great it was going to be to be a Jedi Knight, and a Master. I would be able to bring peace to the galaxy, help those in need, use all that I have trained for and put it to good use. I never would have imagined I would spend my whole apprenticeship use what I had learned for war. I never thought I would learn from war, and that the Force was a great battle strategy. My Master hated the war, hated what it stood for and that the Jedi were forced to be involved. He hated that the Chancellor had manipulated all the Senators into believing the war was necessary. When in reality he was behind it. Even in battles my Master tried to uphold the Code, the real reason why Jedi are here. He was such a great man, and now, his memory has faded."

Allura placed her head down. Her hands folded into her lap and she rested back on her heels. She looked up at Obi-Wan, tears in her eyes. She couldn't let him see her cry. She had tried so hard to uphold an image, that she was tough, she could handle anything, but she was slowly breaking. She placed her head into Obi-Wan's lap and began to quietly cry.

Emotion. Obi-Wan had been so consumed with his own he had forgotten how to deal with others. He was unsure if she could let her sit there, if he should place his hands on her, or if he should bring her close to him and hold her. He brushed his hand down his beard, realizing it was only half done. He then brushed his hand on Allura's head, feeling her soft hair.

There were a million things Obi-Wan could have told her, but nothing came to mind. He felt helpless, and he hated that. But how could he even help someone else when he couldn't even help himself.

He cupped Allura's head in his hands and brought it closer to him. He met her eye to eye, such sad eyes. Beauty shouldn't see such sadness. Pain is for the deserving, and Obi-Wan knew she did not deserve it. He wanted to hold her close to him, reach out and grab her, and bring her close. It took everything in him not to.

Allura closed her eyes and brushed her head on Obi-Wan's hand. Something in her head told her this was safe, it scared her. She should not feel anything, but she couldn't help it. She felt Obi-Wan place a piece of her hair behind her ear. Obi-Wan couldn't see her like this, Jedi don't cry, her Master would never allow it. Jedi are strong people who never involved themselves emotionally in anything. What would he think of her? If he had been alive, she would not be in this situation. But, somehow, part of her was glad she was.

"Allura, I did not mean to offend," Obi-Wan said. "There are not many of us left, whatever is heard about Jedi are war stories. We are not honored like we once were. It is very sad and tragic what has happened to our Order, but we must accept it's fate and move on-"

"Or do something," Allura interjected. "Why can't we do something? Why not save our Order, take it back from the one who stole it from us?"

"The time isn't right," Obi-Wan answered.

"When will it!" Allura yelled. "I'm sorry, Master Kenobi, I did not mean to raise my voice."

"No, Allura, you are right," Obi-Wan said. "Why must we sit and do nothing wile the Emperor and Vader rule the galaxy? I am no where near strong enough to take on Emperor Palpatine, Master Yoda could not beat him. To bring down the Dark Side of the Force we need several Jedi, and we do not have that."

Obi-Wan noticed the look of dissatisfaction on Allura's face.

"I am not as strong as you may think. I could never face the Emperor, and to face Anakin again, my mind can't handle that."

"Even if it meant saving the Jedi Order?" Allura asked.

"Darth Vader is not Anakin Skywalker, they are completely different. Darth Vader is stronger, more powerful than Anakin ever was. His connection with the Force is too strong.

They would kill us, and any hope of recreating a new Jedi Order will be lost," Obi-Wan paused. "I know this upsets you my young Padawan, but you must understand."

Allura's eyes dropped.

"Yes, Master Kenobi, I understand," she replied.

She picked the scissors up and finished what she had started. Though, now, the manner in which she did was completely different. Her eyes did not hold that peacefulness and beauty they did, they were now sad and desperate.

Obi-Wan hated himself for saying what he had said to Allura, and making her feel that way, but he knew it was the truth. He knew he could not face the Emperor, he knew he never could. He also knew of this Darth Vader and his powers, how he hated that name, Darth Vader. His battle with Anakin on Mustafar would be different than any battle he may have with this Vader. He should have made sure Anakin died that very night, instead of walking away. But the sight was more than he could bare.

Obi-Wan thanked Allura for what she did, but she had no response and went straight to her room. She had every right to be mad at him, and he knew this. Her life had been disrupted by the war, everyone's had. Obi-Wan knew if she had seen what he had, dealt with what he had, she would know. But, she never saw that side of the war, not many Jedi did. The Council did not want to worry any of them.


End file.
